Symphony Master
The Symphony Master is a monstrous Unversed fought as a boss in the Castle of Dreams. The Symphony Master's first and only appearance was in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, where it served as one of the first few bosses in Terra's storyline. Story ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' After Cinderella and Prince Charming meet, Terra notices some Unversed on a balcony overlooking the ballroom. He travels up to the balcony, only to be faced with the Symphony Master. The Unversed summons three massive instruments, attacking Terra with sound waves. Terra escaping before being hit by a resulting explosion of energy, he fights off the Symphony Master, no guards present when the Grand Duke calls for them. Worlds fought File:Castle of Dreams KHBBS.png|Castle of Dreams Design The Symphony Master is a tall, humanoid Unversed that resembles a band conductor. It wears a light red coat with black cuffs, a high, black collar, two black M-shaped patterns on its chest, white pauldrons with gold tassels on its shoulders, and a gold trim. Its pants are white, very baggy, and have several creases on them. It has white gloves with black fingertips and knee-high, black boots with slightly curled toes. It also wears a tall, light red shako with a black feather-like decoration on it and a gold trim. The Symphony Master's black head has grey horns or ears on its sides a relatively large spike on the back of its head. Its red eyes are set in an angry expression and it always carries a gold, lightning bolt-shaped baton. The Unversed insignia is on its back. The Symphony Master is also always accompanied by three instruments that float around it; a trumpet, a violin, and a drum. Its drum is red with white rims, a white face emblazoned with the Unversed symbol, and grey, lightning bolt-shaped supports along its sides. It has two dark grey, conical drumsticks that end in gold spheres. The trumpet is almost entirely gold, save for its mouthpiece and valves, which are silver. The trumpet's slides have a unique, zig-zagging shape. The violin is fairly ordinary in appearance, save for its headstock, which is an odd V-shape, and the indentations on its sides, which are deeper than normal. It is predominantly brown with some black markings on its body. The violin's bow is gold with a grip shaped somewhat like the infinity symbol and a black, arrowhead-shaped tip. All thereof these instruments generate glowing, red musical notes as they play. A "symphony" is an extended musical composition, scored almost always for orchestra. A master is one who is highly skilled or proficient in their field. Strategy The Symphony Master is a much stronger opponent than the previously fought Unversed boss, the Wheel Master, and it must be defeated using a hit-and-run strategy, the best way to ensure Terra survives the battle while taking minimal damage. Terra can utilize Shotlocks, Command Styles, and D-Links, so be sure to make good use of these special abilities. At the start of the battle, the Symphony Master will telekinetically command one of its three instruments to attack Terra. Each uses a different fighting style, so be prepared for a change in strategy with all three. Each instrument only has one HP bar, so tackling them should not be a difficult feat to accomplish. An instrument also drops much-needed HP orbs and other rewards when destroyed. If one faces the drum as its first opponent, it will home in on Terra and damage him when it makes contact, this tactic avoidable via the Guard ability. One may also utilize Revenge Stamp if they have it equipped, the Guard and Revenge Stamp combo a good way to damage the boss while still avoiding damage. If one faces the violin, it also will rush at Terra until it is within attack range, bombarding him with damaging sound waves. The Guard and Revenge Stamp combo can again be used to avoid this attack and damage the opposing instrument. Should one face the it will shoot sound waves as it follows Terra, meaning Slide should be used to avoid it as it moves. As the trumpet floats higher off the ground than the other two instruments, the Guard and Revenge Stamp combo will be made useless. Strong aerial combos granted by a Command Style are the best way to successfully destroy the trumpet. Once all the instruments have been destroyed, the player can focus on the Symphony Master. As its main means of offense, the distraction method it used via the instruments, is gone, the Unversed boss will begin leaping around the battlefied, creating shockwaves as it lands. Slide can be used to avoid the attack, the player then able to bombard the boss with either aerial combos or a powerful ground finisher. The Symphony Master also may elongate its conductor's baton, throwing it at Terra with a boomerang effect. The player should either Slide out the of way or use Guard to defend against it. The Symphony Master will then alternate between these two attacks for the duration of the battle. So long as one has patience and uses the correct strategies, the Symphony Master will not be a challenge. Video Category:Unversed Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep bosses